Update Log
Galaxy Updates Please note, the latest updates for Galaxy will be at the bottom of the page. In case you don't have access to Discord or the Trello Page, here are all the updates that have been recorded to Galaxy since .54. .54e is Out, Should have fixed Random Blurr. .54d4 is out, Fixed Warp - Blurr - Faction Menu Glitch. .54e2 is the latest Version, It fixed Warp and several other things. .54e3 is the latest Version, Fixed Major Bugs. .54e4 is the latest Version, Fixed Exploits. .54e5 is the latest Version, Minor Fixes. (Including the Purchase Glitch). .54e6 is the latest Version, should have fixed the MB Spawning Glitch. .54f is the latest version, should have fixed Fighter Spawns & MB Spawning (?) .54g is the latest version, Changes to Warp: You can now warp Up & Down. There is a 12-15 second Warp Re-charging Timer after Warping. You will be forced to wait it out until you can initiate warp again. Warp Acceleration is now on par with ship Classes, Nyx cannot "instantly" warp any longer, applies to all ships that had the ability to "instantly" warp. Vulnerability time has increased, you are vulnerable until you reach Twice your Speed (Going in warp - Reaching at least the doubled value of your base Speed ). Drifting was completely Fixed. Even if it "looks" like you're drifting, you will still arrive where you've pointed your ship at. Changes to Ship Movement: Added Negative Speed, you will be able to see a grayscale on your Speedo'meter. This appears when you're turning your Ship or are in Reverse. Changes to Economy: Megabase automatically restocking has been Stopped. Acceleration & Stopping warp is yet to be optimized. .54h1 is the latest version, Tons of fixes! MB Spawning! Menu Glitching! Acceleration too Slow! Black Flare was replaced due to it's main model being un-editable to functionality. .54i is the latest version. Changes to Ships: Fixed a lot of Ships that had Problems in various ways. Changed Black Flare Model. Added Spinals to Aegis. 6 Medium Cannons. Replaced Weldscripts for new Ones on a lot of Ships. Changed Orientation on CP to fit the PilotSeat's Orientation on a few Ships. Fixes / Changes: Q/E Going past 300 Speed. Fixed. Alien Swarmers now won't get stuck on your ship. Unable to launch from the dock by pressing Q/E. New Players changed from level .4 to .1 Ship not being able to be despawned after disappearing/getting flung. Stopping during "BEGIN WARP" will no longer make you get stuck in the warp. Re-warping after being stopped outside the map will no longer make you unable to warp. Ships Spinals are being Fixed. This takes some time though, so be patient. We've already spent a whole night on fixing the Welding Problems, Spinal Problems. The only thing left to fix is the Docking! .54j is the latest Version. Report Glitches/Bugs on the General Discussions Channel. Changes: Npc's will attack bases again. Alien Punishers can call in reinforcements to focus on one target. Warp deceleration is not consistent. Changed sell refund to 60%, example: Instead of 20,000 you get 60,000 Back. New Battleship, the "Witch" has been added to the game. You can buy it from brand new Servers. / VIP servers. You cannot use it on outdated Servers.' Nova has been fixed. .55 is the latest version, Fixes / Changes: GUI's not properly coming out of warp. Possibly client isn't receiving packet telling it the warp part has been deleted. Add safety to delete warp part/bubble from client if speed has returned to normal after a warp deceleration detected. Make NPC's use the bubble warp technology for long distance targets Only ships (and bases) destroyed by your team are lootable. After a certain time, 20 mins, it becomes available for all to loot. Raise spawn position slightly when teleporting to bases to prevent the jump. Allow base credits to go negative for "Dump Ore". Only allow loans for negative balances. During endgame, add bonus to power based on your size to put high pressure on smaller factions. If your home square is occupied by another faction, that base becomes a vassal of the larger faction. Squares on Navigation GUI should be bigger for closer things, smaller for further things. Display message when base is taken over. Andromeda is now a VIP ship. And about 25 more bug fixes. Spinals ( Cannons Grey, Phasers Red ) have now different colors to be easily recognized. Aegis was fixed. Upcoming fixes and Solutions: Players falling into the void once spawned at NPC assimilated bases: Add spawn location to mission bases. NPC Bases made out of turrets once main base was destroyed and players start spawning at NPC bases: Add a MaxLevel value to bases, so know if it even can be upgraded any further. Some ships having mass problems, causing them to drop down in warp or normal speed: Turrets, fighters are currently not included as mass, will add in the mass script. Warp Bubble too big on some Ships: Use something different as mass to determine size of warp bubble. Changes: Need some way for the leader to select different bases. Economy tab should show assimilated bases. Also working on +52 ships to have the standard weld script, so no parts fall off any longer. DO NOT SPAWN SHIPS AT ASSIMILATED BASES. WE DO NOT REFUND LOSSES BY OWN BASE WITHOUT VIDEO PROOF. Latest Version, .55c5 Fixed Warp Problems. Fixed Ships Sinking. Fixed Warp Bubbles. Fixed NPC bases overall glitches. (Spawning, Spawning Ships). NPC BASES DO NOT HAVE ANY WEAPONRY, AS A LAST STAND BASE YOU NEED TO DEFEND IT WITH YOUR OWN SHIPS. Fixed an MB Npc. Added 2 new VIP Ships!> Battleship, Carvainir> Frigate, Zhanado. Nyx is a faulty Model and was updated just now, Nyx is back to it's usual Model in newer servers Sturm - Battlecruiser released. .55d3 is the latest version, fixed MB spawning - 47 Ships were edited. Added the new VIP ships & Sturm. Leaders of faction can choose bases of which they want to manage now. (Upgrading base, Buying / Selling). Fixed Endgame not happening. Fixed Nyx fighter spawns. Latest Version is .55e, Changed some things on the VIP lounge. Fixed players spawning at assimilated Freedom Base when taken over. Colors on "Chose Base" adjusted. MB shows on eco matrix. You can loot artifacts again. Fixed Flaks randomly appearing under bases and shooting anything in their sight. Fixed Some ships that had spawning problems. Fixed Nyx Fighter spawn. Fixed Dragonfly spawn. Added better tracking speed to light turrets. NPC bases will no longer stop a Game Reset. .53e3 is the latest version, fixed Base Icons. Latest Version is .55f, fixed Teleport to Ship. Warp Timer now starts when the Warp fully ended. Double/Triple Torque when Greyscale. Indicators for changes would be the Sturm being the second most expensive Battlecruiser. Lowered prices of Tango, Starblade, Cobra, Harvester, Tempura and Advanced Miner. Raised price for Prepravca. .55g is the latest version, Changed / Fixed: Peace start after war has a 120 second timer similar to War start. (This is so leaders cant simply accept peace to save themselves after base diving). Billy Ray Joe head in his stomach. Make Ship Wrecks only visible from 20,000 Studs, unless in a freighter. Mission bases multiplying after round reset. Lag Fixed. Can't make peace in endgame when 3 or fewer factions remain. Tell your friends, tell your sisters, tell your parents, tell your grandparents, tell your grand-grand parents & tell your pets! Join the Galaxy Group to be always up-to-date with news, updates & all sorts of other fancy stuff! And of course, tell them to play Galaxy! .55h1 is the latest version, fixed a lot of Glitches. .56 is the Latest Version. 1 Planet has been added, we call it Frion I. You're wondering what a planet can do, well let me tell you. 1. It lowers the price of each material, but only on the Planet. (Eco Bonus) 2. It can be upgraded for 12K to get Defensive Turrets. 3. It acts as your last resort since the Base inside the Planet has 30K total HP. How does it work? If Frion I should get "destroyed" you lose ownership and the ones that got the last hit get the Planet + extra Power for said Planet. It can't be destroyed. Frion I can be assimilated like every other "NPC" base, which means. The first territory to touch it got the Planet. (Power boost doesn't apply). What do we have planned for the future? 2 Words would describe it as, Ground Combat. Also, there will be more planets in the future. Other Fixes / Changes: Fixed Docking in Warp Glitch. Fixed Console Errors. Added Buy All / Sell All from Ship. Added a better Targeting Icon Visual. .56a fixed Alien Icons not being transparent. Fixed Tempest Docking point. Fixed Prospector Docking point. Battlecruiser: Absolution has been added. .56b is the latest version, reset hackers and banned them. (Fixed Exploits). Celebrating 1000+ Discord Users. Lowered total HP on Absolution. New Industrial Miner w/ New Turret! To clarify, these are miners, so they have that special look. We're obviously not going to add this kind of look to Combat Ships. Don't you worry about designs, I'm sure we know what we're doing. Thanks for reading this very interesting report. For anyone wondering, we will also be re-making Starbases to fit the new Ship Style, bigger docking ports for bigger Dreadnoughts because now we can size the ships realistically. We want to thank all the players for their continued support through Galaxy's Development. Over the years it has been our goal to reduce server lag but we have been limited in Roblox Studio. With the latest tech Roblox offers we are launching New Modern Ship Designs that will reduce server lag. Plus, the updated Star Base design allows Capital Ships to dock easier. New Miner models available. New Argonaut. New Tempura. New Prospector. New Wyrm. We are a user-generated community and we value our player's opinions. The ship remakes are not set in stone and are open for discussion and voting. Right now we have heard your views about the Wrym and made adjustments. Next, we will move onto the Rorq. Thank you for everyone's participation. Don't panic about your stats reset, it's just Roblox database acting up according to Rcouret. Leave. Galaxy. Before. It. Saves. Your. EMPTY. DATA. For all ignorant punks, Rcouret isn't at fault for this. It's Roblox. Obby placeholder till Roblox database is fixed. Re-join galaxy servers 10 Times and see if you have it back. FORMULA FOR PLAYERS THAT WERE RESET. Your Name: Your Bounty: Your Credits: Your Warehouse Level: IF YOU ARE ASKED TO NOT BE IN A GALAXY SERVER, THEN YOU SHOULD LEAVE ASAP ONCE YOUR FORMULA HAS BEEN ACCEPTED. Staff will tell you when your formula is accepted so we can tell you to leave the game and apply the Commands. If we think something is Fishy we will take all the time in the world to figure it out, even if your log is 1000 Entries Long. Liars won't be refunded. New Icons for Map & Nav! New Target UI! (& Icons). A lot more fixes. The Community in Galaxy is awesome. To better meet your needs we are restructuring staff and bringing in a new Community Advisor/Advisors and a new Shipmaster. Game updates are under rc, the game's owner. Staffing will continue under me. rc thinks you guys rock and will continue to make Galaxy an amazing user-generated experience. We would like to Welcome our new Community Advisor as uglycar and our new shipmaster as Rekuri. Ship submission go to Rekuri and we are establishing the ship submission guidelines so you can submit ships soon. Thanks to our Community for moving forward with us. .56d2 Fixed combat Turret beams not showing. Added 6 new ships. Fixed the Nyx fighter spawns. .56e Bug fixes. Our group hit 5000 members. Due to some problems with updates, all ships that begin with the letters D-Z are broken (excluding Dire Wolf). We are looking into it now, expect it to be fixed soon. All ships should be fixed in versions .56e2 Changed name of Nyxesion to Nixesion, should allow you guys to :cost Nyx now. New shirts are available in the groups store! Go check them out! Fixed the annoying team color problems on the Tempest and Nisos. Testing Testing, Just gonna leave this here to let everyone know that it exist now https://www.reddit.com/r/RobloxGalaxy/ Made the game more balanced. Buffs Corvid, One more flak, more hp, buffed Turret placement. Sabre Tooth, Doubled Spinals. Xenon, Gave more hull, added 1 flak. Bastion, Buffed gun placement, Buffed hp/shield. Hecate, First ship with Medium flaks. Dire Wolf, Removed two light lasers, added two medium flaks. Sovereign, Buffed hp(again). Witch, slightly buffed turn speed. Carvainir, Cargo hold is now 750 Nerfs. Razor Wing costs, Hawklight cost. notice how the corvid is still useless Rhino HP went from 3750/3750 to 4800/5250. so it's a even bigger wall Unioned most of the dreads, they should create less lag and spawn faster. Fixed Lusso. Nyx is no longer a lag bomb. Reduced it to 600 parts. Freighter remodels are released. Fixed Lusso. (Again). Released 3 new ships; The Retribution, Vanguard, and Dramiel! Vanguard has been updated to VIP status. Fixed Lusso again. (He's a problem child I'm sorry). Interceptor Fighter added temporarily for testing. Gave all miners (except wasp) a buff to give a better chance of escaping a pirate ambush, prices will increase temporarily in .57a but should go back down in .57b as I have altered the pricing formula for miners. https://trello.com/b/E0bIEAyS/galaxy Trello is reopened for anyone who cares. Servers are in .57c4. Will be bringing patches. We hit 2k Discord members. Yay. Keep it up guys! Update .58a, New Mega Base Food Vendors, Gear (VIP) Vendors. Buffed all Frigates and Destroyers. Docking should be a bit faster. In .58a5, A possible fix for invisible bases and score added. .58c changes some things about communication between server and client. You prob wont notice anything different. With this coming patch, I gave 4 ships some love in order to bring them back on par with the rest of the dreads, these ships are as follow; Zeus: Received a large buff to its shield hp while losing 1 heavy laser and gaining several mediums. The goal of this is to remove any long range role and make it a close-ranged beast for shield dpm. It is also slower now. Levi: Restored this ancient beast to its former glory of being the fastest dread, known for hunting down damaged dreads. It now has double its previous speed and acceleration. (also a really sick remodel ) Saggi: Further established this ships role as a sieging shield-breaker, gave it an extra heavy and slowed it down to maximize its burst potential. Naglfar: Buffed its speed by a considerable amount to distinguish its role from the Zeus for shield pvp, it now can handle other capital ships at long range, kiting essentially. .59a Halloween Update. Festive Megabase, new quest, limited event ships and a secret thingy. Oh and AI know how to use Spinals correctly and strafe now. Also, Invuln warp now starts at 350 speed for all ships. HALLOWEEN EVENT THE STAFF TEAM HAS LOOKED FORWARD TO THIS EVENT FOR A WHILE NOW AND IT'S FINALLY HERE BRINGING A VERY SPECIAL NEW QUEST, NEW SHIPS, A THEMED MEGABASE AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER LIMITED EDITION SHIPS! LIMITED EDITION SHIPS There are 5 new limited edition Halloween ships Spiderblade, Blood Wing, Bone Ampharos, Frankenemi, Ghoul Nyx. (ALL OF THESE SHIPS ARE LIMITED EDITION - THESE SHIPS HAVE ALTERED APPEARANCE AND WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE FOR PURCHASEREPURCHASE AFTER HALLOWEEN SO GET THEM WHILE YOU CAN!) NEW QUEST. There is now a limited edition quest that grants you a PRIZE-SHIP once completed. Speak to the Headless Horseman to learn more. (SPACE PUMPKINS ARE OBTAINABLE BUT HOW YOU GET THEM IS CURRENTLY UP TO PLAYERS TO FIGURE IT OUT). Good luck! HALLOWEEN THEMED MEGABASE. New customized megabase with spooky decorations and sound effects and a few new Halloween themed gears/food items. More information to come. Made minor fixes to colors and parts on ships, nothing too big. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Gave Rorqual a small buff to give more reason to use it over the Mammoth. Made some tweaks to Mammoth, its mining speed and ore hold were not affected. (Just slight speed/hp tweaks). Nimitz is fixed. Ships are being updated and Rekuri will let you guys know ship building requirements in the future. Ships have been updated in a crunch fix. Long term ship remakes will happen when Rekuri brings the ships in. Anyone raging at staff for this can be muted. As a major attempted to fix long load times, a lot of ships will not be spawnable. They will see be in your inventory but not spawnable till the new models are ready. Sorry for any inconvenience. All ships are now spawnable. Grim's pumpkin drop increased to 4 and new boss theme added. Minor fixes to the Mega Base. New patch is here: - Balanced out Rorqual and Mammoth. - Buffed cyclops. (3 huge cannons, faster, more hp) . - Added weapons to Reaper. - New Frankenemi + Blood Wing model. - Minor bug fixes regarding ships. - Arthur's gun placement changed up a bit. (All lower now). Leviathan and Frankenemi fixed. .59d2 - Moved all updated ships and Halloween ships into game storage, should see improved load time. .59e - Miscellaneous fixes The Official Galaxy Discord Server hit 2500 members! Group Tournaments are coming to Galaxy soon! The hope of this is to help bring back groups as well as offer a more competitive environment, with rewards such as unique ships and credits. More details will be released soon, however, expect the first tourney to start on November 10th, with entries into it starting on the 7th. Have fun! Christmas Mega Base added along with Aqueous II. Fixed unanchored bricks on the planet. Fixed invisible spawn points. Fixed a few blocks that were can collide. Fixed Blizzard name bug. Fixed the issue of spawning on the planet when your team does not own it. Blizzard IS the Snowstorm, it's simply renamed. The Roblox Admin OldBaronMondo played Galaxy. New Christmas Limited Event ships released. A Sentaliz nerf, new Cruiser, and a Ghoul Nyx remodel. Fixed Sentaliz Spinals. Glacier & Viking remodel. The present at the Christmas Mega Base has opened and is a Festive and Coal Wasp that you can only get on Christmas by asking Galaxy Staff for it. Bug with the Wasps has been fixed. To celebrate new years, we've got a special ship for you guys, but this time, it's going to be given out via a raffle system on the Galaxy Discord. Only 10 lucky people will receive this ship. Updated Frion I. Minor changes to the exterior and changed Turret positions. New Shield effects have been added. Made the final update to remove all Snowflakes from spawning. Replaced Viking and Glacier models with the newer ones. Buffed 2018 ships max speed to 300 & added particles. Minor parts reduction from the Mega Base & few cosmetic changes. New spray paint gear at gear vendor. Few fixes to Mega Base and Aqueous II. Viking Torpedos fixed. Admin Lounge statues replaced with portraits. (Parts/size reduction). to chaos for that one. New additions to the Mega Base interior including 2 food vending machines to the center area. Fixed Mega Base dock points D3, E1, E2, E3, E4. Lowered E Dock points to avoid ship collisions on Mega Base thrusters. Exterior additions to the Mega Base. 60d Winter Event has ended. Minor updates to the Mega Base, you can access the admin lounge from the Mega Base via a staircase and not just the Eclipse now. Buffed Coal & Festive Wasp accel/topspeed. Frion I remodel. Level 2 has 8 Heavy Turrets and decorative features. New Admin Ship the Goliath X added. fixed Hevnetier Fighter spawns. (Now spawns Fury's). Fixed Archeon lasers placement. Festive Wasp building errors fixed & now invisible on the Minimap. improved Frion level 2 upgrade structures. (Replaced those "plants"). Improved teleporter pads. Halved prices of VIP Food Vendor. 1 new food Vendor item & 2 new gear Vendor items. Sneak Peak at the next Galaxy Update! U.N.E Patrol Fleet returning to base after combat testing new prototype. A CLASSIFIED Capital Vessel that is yet to be Identified. U.N.E. scientist division is yet again a step ahead of time. Starbase Remodel live in Development Servers, one additional floating Turret Medium Laser and improved Turret line of sight, as well as two extra Fighter spawns. New Miner added. The M Class. Brand new mining style as ore needs to be inside the ship to be mined, featuring 6 MEDIUM MINING LASERS & WARP. Wooly Mammoth received a well deserved stats buff|MaxHull 300->1000|MaxShield 1800->2000|OreHoldCap 3700->5000. (Went from around 186k material cost to 240k). The Nidhogg and Jackal have been added. Frion I spawn points now invisible & a few structures falling apart fixed. Festive Wasp Small Mining Laser replaced with a Medium. Added particle effects on Ghoul Nyx engines. PLANET [Aqueous II] LEVEL 2 & LEVEL 3 UPGRADES ARE NOW LIVE IN NEW SERVERS. Level 2 costs 12k to upgrade & introduces new structures replacing the old, as well as 20 defense systems consisting of Medium Lasers & Medium Railguns. Level 3 costs 24k to upgrade & introduces 24 Heavy Lasers. Fixed floating Heavy Laser bug on [Aqueous II, repositioned few Heavy Lasers & added 4 new Lasers to compensate for blind spot discovered. Fixed Viking Flak placement & removed random decal giving an error on Jackal. New Warp System in the works. The Roblox Admin OldBaronMondo who played Galaxy a while ago made a blog about it. https://blog.roblox.com/2018/01/developing-unknown-make-sci-fi-game/ Ghoul Nyx & Nimitz hotfix. Completely remade the bridge of Cyclops, it's got an interior now. E Class reduced file size & improved back to toilet cleaner state. Mega Base parts reduced from 2908 to 1918 without altering appearance. Getting close to the big physics update. Decided to make the game completely zero gravity so trying to give players artificial gravity so they can still walk around. Haven't quite figured it out yet but I'm sure it will be soon. Cyclops top bridge remodeled because it didn't fit in right. Here's the updated one. (The right one is the updated one). All event ships have received a HP buff & some in accel/top speed. For those questioning when new warp/updates will be applied. Rc has to fix these bugs first & new ones pop up every day. https://trello.com/c/HOTvs7wW/740-do-it U.N.E Starbase level 2 in new servers. If you haven't seen already, Roblox did a thing and messed up something and now, Galaxy is getting more players (yay in theory) but for the wrong reason (Bad in execution). Please do all of us a favor and Purge Freedom Bases. Arcade has updates that aren't in regular Galaxy yet. Still bugs and glitches being worked out. Have patience. Shipbuilders, we're looking for these remodels below V _ V - there have already been some submitted, but if you can make a better one than you see in #ship-submissions give it a try. If you want a Remodel / Ship of yours added to #ship-submissions, tag a mod or Admin. Remember, Max. Filesize is 2MB & 500 Parts. Try to make it below either of these. Osprey, Orion, Grievion, Phantom, Corvid, Stormbringer, Retribution, Hawklight, Razorwing/Bloodwing, Xenon, Raven, Nisos, Hasatan, Hevnetier, Archangel, Nixesion, Abyss and Dire Wolf. The most needed are Retribution and Hevnetier. Free models will not be accepted. We will know if you took a free model and tried to use it as your own. We want original models made by the community of galaxy. If you persist to submit free models multiple times you may be banned from submitting ships for a set amount of time. Accepted Remodels for: Phantom, Dragonfly by Lordmoneymonkey. Abyss by Deadnom. Nixesion by oChaoswarrioro. Accepted Remodels for: Hawklight by Lordmoneymonkey. Tengu by oChaoswarrioro/Changed Torpedos to other Spinal Armament. Sovereign by Miigaadenim. Accepted Remodels for: Zeus, Behemoth by Lordmoneymonkey. Stormbringer, Avalon by oChaoswarrioro. New ships: Mjolnheimr by MasterPlural. Scythe by lordmoneymonkey. Sentinel by oChaosWarrioro. Meteor by an_droider. Genesis by lordmoneymonkey. Hevnetier Remodel made by ToschaMijasik. Voting is open for the next two: Hasatan Remodel by ToschaMijasik. Hasatan Remodel by WhyImSoCool. Unidentified Space Craft was sighted taking part in Planetary Annihilation Tests. Attempted balancing of Aqueous II Level 2 & 3. (Removed 6 Heavy Lasers 24->18 from level 3 & removed 1 Medium Railgun 20->19 from Level 2. After about 3 hours of very frustrating mesh work, I've reduced Aqueous II file size from 40MB to 15MB & reduced it's part count by about 250 parts. Meshes in most cases do have less collision problems than unions, but there's a chance there may still be issues. .61 Update was being tested on Galaxy Arcade, now released to main Galaxy with .61c. New warp system added and a new planet, Myriad III. Starbases remodeled back to the newer model again. Here's my personal agenda on things I need to get done, right now priority being to reduce lag and here's a list of the largest offenders https://trello.com/c/9zWlGvJ0/748-ca-agenda Nyx is now made up half of meshes, part count reduced from 662 to 313 (and lag greatly reduced) it's appearance was not changed for those concerned. Nixesion (Fighter) reduced from 96 parts to 26 without altering any appearance/increasing file size. Fury & Frenzy parts reduced from 60 to 36 each without altering any appearance. (File size increased by 100kb/each). New intro music, few new roaming themes, many new battle themes & new victory music. As part of a major effort to get lag under control, I have decided to suspend the following ships because they utilize 10% or more of the servers processor by itself. The ships will be restored after being remodeled to a version with less than 10% lag. This takes effect in version .61c5 Absolution, Aegis, Andromeda, Archeon, Aurora, Blizzard, Carvainir, E Class, Eclipse, Frankenemi, Ghoul Nyx, Glacier, Grim Reaper, Halloween Ship, Hasatan, Naglfar, Nyx, Ship, Revelation, Ridgebreaker, Sagittarius, Sovereign, Stormbringer, Tempest, Tengu, Tennhausen, Warlock and Witch. The new music added to the Music Page on the Wiki if you want to listen to it. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Music. Nyx disabled, it's lag was reduced from in the 40% range to 12-13% but that's still not good enough so I'll work on that soon. Ridgebreaker now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 497 -> 173. E Class now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 177 -> 127. Warlock now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 394 -> 216. Tennhausen now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 470 -> 102. Nyx now usable in new servers: Reduced part count FURTHER 313 -> 204. Absolution now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 494 -> 132 To keep track of my progress on the ship part reductions, visit the trello. https://trello.com/c/9zWlGvJ0/748-ca-agenda Andromeda now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 209 -> 123. 2 new intro themes (total 3) | 1 new roaming theme & 1 new battle theme. Presidents day event New event ship available in servers version .61d5. It will only be available for TODAY so get it while you can! Fixed the Myriad III sand turning faction colour when captured. Event ship is now unavailable in new servers. The remaining servers will have it until the 24 hour mark, then they will be force shutdown. So get it while you can! Starbase floating Turrets have now been raised and moved slightly further from the base so they don't interfere with large ships docking. Fixed Myriad's dockpoints & teleporters on level 2. Archeon now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 472 -> 184. Witch now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 489 -> 195. (Archeon faction colors fixed). Sagittarius now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 301 -> 72. Hasatan has been remodeled and added in new servers. Original model was 904 parts, then remodel was about 450 and I reduced that to 65 parts. Naglfar now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 449 -> 44. Roblox update 1337: lol we broke your Turrets and seats. Welding issue is fixed in new servers. Hasatan being removed temporarily for bugfixes. Hasatan bug has been fixed. Sovereign now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 523 -> 152. (This is just to make it usable before the remodel is out). Frankenemi now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 230 -> 160. (Minor coloring/interior updating as well). Ridgebreaker front Medium Railgun working in new servers. Ghoul Nyx now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 949 -> 203. (Also carries unique Fighters that have increased health/top speed). Fixed Faction Color for Ghoul Nyx Bridge & Buffed Spirit. (Ghoul Nixesion) HP 350/250. Aegis now usable in new servers: Reduced part count 546 -> 102. E Class fixed in new servers. Miners & Freighters received Resistance Buff, & Double Health. (Something Secret). Lore for Galaxy finally exists! This is not the finalized version as future updates are planned to add into the lore. http://roblox-galaxy-official.wikia.com/wiki/Official_Galaxy_Factions Tengu is back to a usable state. If you have obtained an Unknown Ship in some way, you shouldn't reveal it's secret Configurations until 03/02 - U.N.E. Commission. Also, note that flying around in Unknown Ships may cause others to take you down as time passes. If you do have one do tell us. Dread Rebalance has been released. Frigate Rebalance Released. Fighter Rebalance Released. 11 new remodels released. 5 new ships released. The new ships are Scythe, Meteor, Genesis, Mjolnheimr, and Sentinel. The remodeled ships are Behemoth, Avalon, Zeus, Phantom, Dragonfly, Nixesion, Hawklight, Sovereign, Stormbringer, Abyss, and Tengu. Carrier Rebalance has been released. Starbase Level 4 introduced & base HP buffs. (Level 1 Starbase SHIELD 3k -> 5k | HULL 5k -> 7k). Abandoned U.N.E Base Level 3 introduced. (Level 3 brings more defense). Freedom Base HP buff SHIELD 5k -> 7.5k | HULL 5k -> 7.5k. Myriad III HP buff HULL 7k -> 10k | SHIELD 3.5k -> 5k. Absolution now available in new servers. (Roblox saving issue deleted it before). Category:Browse